Paris E-Prix
2016 Paris ePrix | lastrace = 2019 Paris E-Prix | eventname = 2019 Qatar Airways Paris E-Prix | natfld = NED | fldriver = Robin Frijns | natqd = GBR | qdriver = Oliver Rowland | natwd = NED | wdriver = Robin Frijns}} The Paris E-Prix is an annual motorsports event held in the city of Paris, France, as a round of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship. The city of Paris, which had originally been added to the calendar in place of Monaco during the 2015/16 season, and has since hosted an E-Prix every year since at the Circuit des Invalides in the city's 7th Arrondissement.'Paris to welcome Formula E in 2016', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 10/07/2015), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/july/paris-to-welcome-formula-e-in-2016.aspx, (Accessed 12/07/2015) City History The most populous city in France, Paris has been viewed as the capital of France/Gaul since 508 A.D., although the area around the future city had been occupied since the 3rd century B.C.'Paris', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 25/09/2017), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris, (Accessed 26/09/2017) The town would soon develop into one of the first cities in Europe as France emerged, although it was not until the twelfth century A.D. that Paris truly emerged as the centre of French politics. The city would fall to the English king Henry V in 1420, remaining in England's hands for eighteen years, before retaken by France at the conclusion of the Hundred Years' War. Paris would briefly lose its status as the capital of France during the reign of Louis XIV, although the city would under go a revolution in architecture, which saw several palaces, including Les Invalides, constructed. Paris would go on to become the centre of the Age of Revolution in the late eighteenth century, with Napoleon Bonaparte's creation of the French Empire seeing another wave of landmarks created. After this period, Paris would become known as "The City of Lights", with 56,000 gas lights installed during the 1860s. The Parisian population hit 2,715,000 at the start of the twentieth century, while an influx of artists saw Paris become a capital of culture. These traits would survive through the two World Wars, despite constant bombing and occupation leaving deep scars in the Parisian facade. The city would recover and continue its rapid expansion outwards into the twenty-first century, although its population would drop to just over 2,000,000 as more people moved to the suburbs. Formula E History The former palace of Les Invalides was chosen to host the FIA Formula E Championship in 2015/16, effectively replacing the Monaco E-Prix on the calendar after the Principality's first race in 2015. The grounds around the city's military museum, which include the tomb of Napoleon, provided ample room for the Formula E series, with a circuit formed around part of the grounds. Circuit History Les Invalides quickly emerged as the host of the Paris ePrix during the 2015/16 season, fulfilling the FIA's hopes to centre the race closer to Paris' most iconic monument, the Eifel Tower. The grounds around the city's military museum, which include the tomb of Napoleon, provided ample room for the Formula E series, with a circuit based around the palace itself, with only minor disruption to the city as a result. In terms of the race, Les Invalides would see Lucas di Grassi snatch a win for the German ABT Schaeffler Audi Sport, beating home favourites Renault e.Dams. Les Invalides would return in 2016/17, hosting the 2017 Paris ePrix with funding from Qatar Airways. This time, it would be e.Dams' lead driver who claimed victory, although Parisian born Jean-Éric Vergne would challenge throughout. Records A full list of records for the ePrix is outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held in : References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Paris ePrix